Kujira
by Tite Ham
Summary: Ma contribution a un concours intitule 'l'eau et les gboys' Bonne lecture


Auteur : Isabelle ( silencebleu@voila.fr)

Sujet : réponse au deuxième concours inter ML : l'eau et les G-boys.

Couple : bon habituellement je ne les mets pas pour laisser la surprise, mais là vu que j'innove et que je ne veux pas avoir de reproches pour la suite je préfère avertir qu'il s'agit d'un 4xRx4, donc si vous n'aimez pas Réléna (intelligente) pas la peine de la lire ^____^ 

Note : (a) je ne suis pas une anti-Réléna, je préviens juste que par moment je la trouve très bien surtout son rôle de vice ministre, par contre il est vrai que je ne la supporte pas en tant que coureuse de Heero…lol

(b) il s'agit de POV de quatre personnages qui se suivent tout le long de l'histoire.

(c) je n'ai absolument pas vérifié les distances séparant les différents lieux (j'ai juste pris des noms existants) et donc ils mettent sans doute plus de temps pour arriver dans l'une des îles. J'espère que vous m'en tiendrez pas rigueur ^______^.

Kujira

Merci à Anrluz et Meenne 77 pour leur correction ^_^

Je suis brun aux yeux bleus, ce qui m'a valu pas mal de problèmes quand j'étais petit, car je n'étais pas dans la 'norme'. Il est vrai que les Japonais n'ont pas souvent les yeux de cette couleur. Au début, cela m'énervait, maintenant je m'en fiche, j'aime la teinte de mes prunelles parce que toi aussi tu l'aimes. J'ai grandi dans la région la plus au Nord du Japon, sur l'île d'Hokkaido. Ma ville natale s'appelle Wakkanai, surnommée 'la ville des vents' à cause des fortes rafales qui peuvent durer des jours. D'ailleurs, ma mère dit que c'est l'abréviation de yanuwakkanai qui signifie 'le ruisseau à l'eau froide'. Ce qui la représente parfaitement, nos hivers sont très rudes et l'été très court. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, j'y suis habitué. Plus tard, à l'école, j'ai appris que les caractères chinois formant son nom sont simplement utilisés pour leur phonétique, Wakka-nai signifiant 'très jeune' et 'à l'intérieur'. J'ai trouvé ça drôle sur le moment. Parce que la ville est plutôt 'vieille' de population, les jeunes préférant s'exiler à Sapporo ou même à Tokyo.

J'aimais ma ville, son port vivant, son phare rouge et blanc, mais aussi cette vue magnifique sur les îles du Nord. Je l'aimais plus que tout jusqu'au jour où je la quittais, la rage et la peur au ventre. Jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans, j'ai toujours été un fervent admirateur de la mer et de tout ce qu'elle apportait. Mon père était pêcheur en haute mer. Il partait très souvent le matin de bonne heure et nous ne le revoyions pas avant le soir. Parfois il m'emmenait avec lui et me montrait la beauté propre de cette large étendue d'eau, mais aussi ses dangers. J'ai appris mon métier avec lui. Bien mieux qu'à l'école où ma mère m'a envoyé. 

Après la mort de mon père, nous sommes partis vivre à Sapporo, la plus grande ville de l'île. J'ai été à l'université, je m'y suis ennuyé comme un poisson dans son bocal, toujours le même paysage, les mêmes visages. Il n'y avait plus de bateaux, ni de vagues. Bref, une période que je préfère rayer de mon existence. Quand j'ai eu l'âge de me débrouiller tout seul, je suis revenu à Wakkanai, j'ai repris les activités de mon père au grand dam de ma mère. Je l'ai fait pour deux choses, l'une parce que je ne peux pas vivre pleinement ma vie sans cette étendue d'eau claire et l'autre parce que je veux le venger. 

Ma véritable histoire commence en cet été de 1999, le jour où tu es venu à Wakkanai, pour une raison que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre au début, mais que je respecte maintenant et que j'admire. Mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite et commencer par le début.

ô 

Le jour où il m'a annoncé qu'il désirait voir une Eschrichtius Robustus, je l'ai regardé de la manière la plus stupide possible qui soit. J'ai cru qu'il avait perdu la tête. Mais il s'est mis à rire et m'a expliqué qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une espèce extraterrestre que l'on trouve sur la lune, mais d'une baleine grise. D'ailleurs, après avoir fait des recherches sur ladite baleine, j'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un des plus grands cétacés au monde pouvant mesurer jusqu'à quatorze mètres de long et peser trente cinq tonnes. Mais le véritable problème avec cette bestiole était qu'elle faisait partie des espèces en voie d'extinction et que pour en voir une, il ne suffisait pas d'aller au centre océanologique le plus proche, mais directement en son lieu d'habitat, c'est à dire le Pacifique Nord. 

Je lui ai expliqué la difficulté de cette expédition, lui disant qu'il serait peu probable que l'on puisse en voir une et qu'une telle aventure reviendrait à l'épuiser physiquement. Mais en voyant son air triste, j'ai continué mes recherches et remué ciel et terre pour tenter de trouver une solution. Sa constitution fragile posait un sérieux problème. Les mers du Pacifique Nord sont froides, très froides. De plus le vent est fort, très fort. Je me disais qu'effectuer ce voyage était le conduire directement à la mort. Mais je savais aussi qu'il était têtu, plus que moi, et que c'était une chose qu'il désirait depuis longtemps : voir la baleine grise.

Nous avons eu une sérieuse discussion à ce sujet et nous nous sommes finalement mis d'accord. Nous partirions pour le Japon au début de l'été, lors de la période la plus chaude et nous verrions là-bas si un bateau pouvait nous emmener au large, à la recherche du cétacé géant. Je lui ai expliqué que dans cette mer les baleines avaient pratiquement disparu, qu'elles se trouvaient plus vers les côtes Américaines. Mais lui voulait voir les baleines près des îles du Pays du Soleil Levant. J'ai deviné pourquoi, je n'ai rien dit. 

Alors nous sommes partis vers ces régions inconnues, ne parlant pas un mot de leur langue, mais il avait le cœur empli d'espoir et moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir heureux en le voyant revivre. Et je ne regretterai jamais ce geste un peu fou, surtout pas après tout ce qui c'est passé. C'est son histoire, mais peut-être aussi un peu la mienne.

ô 

Je suis né dans l'une des familles les plus riches du sultanat d'Oman, pays désertique entouré de chaînes de montagnes. Dès l'âge de trois ans, j'avais déjà une horde de gardes du corps et de serviteurs. Parfois je me demande si cela peut tout de même rendre heureux. J'ai la réponse aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque de mes vingt ans un sentiment de révolte grandissait en moi et je faisais tout mon possible pour le contenir et éviter à mes proches de s'inquiéter. Je vais trop vite. 

Je suis donc le plus jeune fils de la famille Raberba et j'ai la particularité d'avoir une mère Américaine. Mon physique, loin du style arabe me vient d'elle. Je vis près de Mascate la capitale du pays, dans une propriété appartenant à mon père, le frère du sultan. De ce fait, j'ai grandi dans le milieu très fermé de l'aristocratie. J'aurais pu aller dans l'une des prestigieuses universités du sultanat mais voilà, même si je suis le fils d'un des hommes les plus riches au monde, j'ai la santé fragile. De ce fait, j'ai eu des tuteurs très jeune et je ne voyais que peu d'enfants de mon âge. Cela m'a toujours posé un complexe d'infériorité, je me sentais faible et incapable d'agir en véritable homme. Mon sentiment de révolte vient du fait que j'ai toujours été couvé. Moi, je voulais vivre, voir le monde par mes propres yeux.

Une autre caractéristique de la grande famille Raberba est qu'elle pratique un commerce maritime et l'exploitation du pétrole. Comme l'Oman est un des rares pays du Moyen Orient à ne pas faire parti de l'OPEP, les grandes puissances économiques européennes et américaines se disputaient notre bon vouloir. Pour montrer que notre clan était ouvert, la tradition voulait que les enfants soient mariés très jeunes à des fils et filles de 'bonnes' familles étrangères. Je n'y échappais pas. Je fus uni à l'âge de vingt trois ans à la jeune princesse Réléna Darlian. Au début, je ne l'acceptais pas, signe de mon caractère fort. Mais après avoir appris à nous connaître, nous nous sommes trouvés beaucoup de points communs et nous aimer ne fut plus un problème. Elle aussi a dû obéir à sa famille pour m'épouser. Un air de compréhension s'est vite imposé et aujourd'hui, nous sommes heureux tous les deux. Elle est devenue l'une des personnes les plus proches de moi. 

La deuxième personne qui compte le plus pour moi, je n'aurais jamais dû la rencontrer. Mais je suis têtu et après avoir bravé l'autorité paternelle et donné d'excellentes raisons, - parlez de descendance et toutes les portes s'ouvrent devant vous -, j'ai pris un avion avec Réléna direction Paris. Etant passionnés tous deux d'histoire, peinture et musique, c'était la ville qu'il nous fallait. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré un homme qui m'a sauvé la vie et qui aujourd'hui ne nous quitte plus. Oui, je sais, par ma faute mais je crois qu'il apprécie sa nouvelle vie, sinon je pense qu'il serait parti, il n'est pas du genre à se laisser enfermer. 

La rencontre a été tout ce qui a de plus banale. A cause d'un coup de froid, j'ai dû être hospitalisé d'urgence dans une petite clinique. Et c'était mon infirmier. Il était en stage d'étude pour obtenir son diplôme en fin d'année. Le courant est aussitôt passé entre nous, je ne saurais pas expliquer comment. J'ai senti, que tout comme pour Réléna, je venais d'entrer en contact avec une partie manquante de moi-même. Et pour lui, j'ai deviné que c'était la même chose. Je lui ai donc demandé de devenir mon infirmier particulier et après une longue hésitation, il a accepté.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes face à face. J'ai encore agi en enfant gâté et il s'inquiète et Réléna aussi, même si elle ne dit rien. Je sais qu'ils me suivront dans cette folie et je les remercie, je ne peux faire que ça. Et maintenant, nous allons partir vers ce pays inconnu, vers cette baleine que je désire tant voir.

ô 

Je suis légèrement effrayée, je dois l'avouer. Je pense que Trowa a dû s'en rendre compte et c'est pour ça qu'il reste près de moi. Quatre a attrapé un léger rhume et Trowa a préféré qu'il reste à l'hôtel. Nous nous trouvons tous les deux face à cet étranger qui parle un peu l'anglais. Nous ne parvenons pas à nous faire comprendre et cela devient stressant. Mais contrairement à moi, le jeune homme reste d'un calme olympien. Je sais que cela est dû à nos deux modes de vie si différents. 

J'ai été élevée dans une famille aristocrate, dans le but d'être mariée à un riche sultan. J'ai toujours suivi les règles à la lettre même si au fond de moi, je souhaitais m'envoler de ce cocon et vivre par moi-même. Mais je ne regrette pas de ne pas l'avoir fait, j'aime Quatre de tout mon cœur et je sais la réciproque vraie. 

Trowa, lui, a grandi tout seul, sans famille. Il a toujours travaillé dur pour pouvoir survivre et il y est parvenu. Il a son diplôme d'infirmier et maintenant il travaille pour mon mari. Je l'admire énormément même si, au début, j'ai eu un peu peur de lui et de sa relation avec Quatre. Mais aujourd'hui, je l'accepte comme un membre à part entière de notre famille. Il est plutôt d'un abord difficile, assez renfermé et froid. Mais une fois que l'on apprend à le connaître, on trouve une personne passionnée et intelligente, sans doute ce qui a conquis Quatre. Ou bien alors ce sont ses yeux, ils sont encore plus verts que les prairies d'Amérique où j'ai grandi.

Mes pensées se tournent alors vers mon mari qui nous a fait venir ici dans cet endroit perdu. Si au moins nous étions allés à Tokyo ou Kyoto, on aurait pu visiter des temples ou faire du shopping dans ces magasins de soixante étages. Mais non, c'est sur la mer qu'il veut aller, voir cette baleine en voie de disparition. Je respecte sa décision, je devine pourquoi il veut la voir. Mais n'empêche, il fait chaud sous ce soleil estival.

Je sors de mes pensées pour trouver Trowa devant moi me souriant doucement.

" Tu es revenue parmi nous ? ".

Je rougis légèrement. Mon éducation aurait voulu que je suive attentivement le dialogue, car je suis la demandeuse à la place de Quatre. J'acquiesce vivement et répond :

" Oui, je suis désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées ".

La brève lueur ironique dans les émeraudes me fait comprendre qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Il se tourne vers l'homme à qui il parlait.

" Il ne peut pas nous aider. Je crois qu'il va falloir continuer nos recherches ailleurs ".

Je soupire.

" Il n'y a aucun bateau qui va au large ? ".

" Disons plutôt qu'il n'y a aucun capitaine qui veut prendre le risque d'accepter trois étrangers parmi eux ".

Je ne comprends pas. On m'avait toujours dit que les Japonais étaient des gens accueillants et amicaux, mais peut être que face à des occidentaux comme nous, ils se renferment. Trowa commence à s'éloigner, il n'abandonnera pas de sitôt, nous sommes déjà arrivés si loin. 

Je replace mon ombrelle comme il faut et je le suis avec lenteur. La mer au loin attire mon regard et je me dis qu'il serait bon d'aller s'y baigner. Mais l'heure n'est pas au plaisir et j'aurais tout mon temps une fois sur le bateau, enfin si bateau il y a.

Nous avons questionné plusieurs autres marins mais aucun ne voulaient nous prêter main forte et comble de tout, la température devait avoir augmentée d'une dizaine de degrés avoisinant maintenant les quarante. Avec lassitude, je m'éponge à nouveau le visage et quémande une pause à Trowa. Celui-ci accepte aussitôt, touché autant que moi par la chaleur environnante. Oui, il est vrai que le sultanat possède aussi de fortes chaleurs, mais nous vivons dans le palais qui est climatisé. 

Nous nous asseyons à une terrasse surplombant la côte. On peut voir les vagues venir mourir sur la plage. Plusieurs enfants pataugent dans l'eau claire, je les envie. Leurs mères discutent calmement sous de larges parasols. 

Trowa passe la commande : deux thés glacés. Je n'aime pas trop mais c'est la seule boisson rafraîchissante ici bas. Je me demande si Quatre va bien.

" Il avait une légère fièvre, ne t'inquiète pas, demain il ira mieux ".

Je le remercie d'un sourire, me demandant encore une fois comment il peut lire si facilement les sentiments des gens. Nous sirotons le liquide amer quand nous sommes abordés par un homme. La première pensée, qui me vint à l'esprit quand je le vis, fut : 'il est effrayant'. De longs cheveux châtains lui arrivant dans le bas du dos, des yeux d'une couleur indéterminée, il avait ôté son chapeau et semblait nous juger d'un regard perçant. J'avais déjà vu ce genre de regard, celui de l'homme qui sait ce qu'il veut. Il s'incline devant nous. Sa voix est teintée d'un accent américain que je reconnais facilement. Il vient des sombres quartiers de Manhattan, là où une jeune fille de bonne famille comme moi, ne doit pas mettre les pieds. 

" Salut ! J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez un bateau ? ".

Trowa hoche la tête, ses yeux scrutant avec attention le nouveau venu.

" J'ai peut être ce qu'il vous faut ! Un ami à moi. Je peux vous avoir une place… ".

Trowa hésite puis je vois qu'il prend sa décision.

" Pouvez-vous nous conduire à lui ? ".

L'homme acquiesce et nous fait signe de le suivre. Je laisse de l'argent sur la table et sourit à Trowa. Nous nous mettons en route. Il nous conduit directement sur les quais et mon cœur bat plus vite. Ce serait si bien que nous trouvions un bateau : Quatre serait si heureux.

ô 

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai accepté, nous aurions pu y aller sans eux. Mais Duo m'a dit qu'ils payeraient autant que je le désirerai et que cet apport d'argent nous permettrait d'acheter les meilleurs armes. Il n'avait pas tort alors j'ai dit oui. Après une courte négociation, Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le départ qui aurait lieu trois jours plus tard : le temps de préparer le navire, d'acheter les vivres (et armes) et de trouver deux ou trois autres membres d'équipage. 

Il est vrai que mon bateau est largement assez grand pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes et si nous allons aussi loin au large que je l'escomptais, des marins supplémentaires seraient les bienvenus. 

J'avais déjà eu une drôle d'impression en rencontrant l'homme et la femme. Ils étaient très différents de ce que je m'imaginais sur les Occidentaux. Très polis et attentifs, ils m'ont fait bonne impression. Mais beaucoup moins que leur compagnon que je voyais venir vers moi. Il était blond aux yeux si bleus qu'ils me rappelaient les jours de mer sans vague où l'eau a la même couleur que le ciel. Oui, ce devait être ça, ces étrangers avaient tous des prunelles magnifiques. Les prairies, la mer et le ciel réunis en trois personnes que j'allais apprendre à connaître et à apprécier et qui allaient m'ouvrir les yeux. 

Je le regarde donc s'extasier devant mon bateau, le sourire aux lèvres et parlant à ses deux compagnons. J'avais compris que la jeune femme était son épouse et je me demandais donc ce qu'était l'homme pour lui. Leur proximité à tous trois me surprit; mais encore je devine qu'il s'agit d'une différence entre nos deux peuples. Nous, Japonais, ne montrons que rarement nos sentiments. 

J'entend sa voix, il parle une langue que je ne connais pas : ce n'est pas de l'anglais. Elle est belle, un peu comme de la poésie, j'ai envie de la comprendre. Je me reprends rapidement et c'est d'une façon très Japonaise que je me présente enfin à lui. La jeune femme me sourit timidement, elle semble toujours autant effrayée que la première fois. Je me demande si elle a eu le choix de venir ici. L'autre homme reste impassible, cela semble être son comportement habituel.

" Je suis Quatre Winner, Je vous remercie d'avoir accédé à mon désir ".

Je hoche de la tête, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il veut dire par là.

" Heero Yui. Nous allons partir maintenant. Sally va vous montrer vos cabines ".

Quatre agrandit son sourire et suit Sally sans demander son reste. J'ai pu remarquer une lueur de fatigue dans son regard azuré. Cool-man, comme l'avait déjà surnommé, Duo reste très près de lui, comme prêt à le rattraper. Je fronce les sourcils, mais mes interrogations resteront pour moi. 

Je me dirige vers la petite cabine de pilotage et rencontre Duo. Il est tout sourire comme d'habitude. La proximité de son désir devait le rendre euphorique. Il rêvait depuis si longtemps de ce jour. Moi, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Avant j'étais comme lui, je désirais me venger, mais maintenant ? Est ce que cela a encore un sens ? J'aurai ma réponse, un jour. 

Il me montre avec enthousiasme le gros harpon qu'il a acheté. Je le prends, le soupèse et le scrute de tous les côtés. Mon instinct de pêcheur me dit que cette arme est magnifique. Je la lui rends sans rien dire. Il comprend, me connaissant parfaitement. Je ne suis pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire.

" Avec ça, on est certain de l'avoir cette 'kujira' ".

Je lui fais signe de diminuer son ton.

" N'oublie pas qu'ils ne sont pas au courant et je ne crois pas qu'ils soient vraiment heureux d'apprendre ce que tu comptes faire ".

Il lève un sourcil. Oui, j'ai dit 'tu' alors que j'aurais dû dire 'nous'. Je me protégeais déjà, d'une façon involontaire. Il ne dit rien se contentant de rire. Il repart dans la soute et je me dirige vers la cabine de pilotage. 

Nous allons partir, je le fais savoir par l'intermédiaire du haut parleur. Je mets le moteur en marche. 

Et voilà nous sommes partis pour une durée indéterminée à la recherche d'une baleine grise que nous désirons voir pour des raisons différentes mais qui nous a réunis ce jour-là.

ô 

Nous sommes en mer depuis trois jours. Depuis trois jours, Réléna et Quatre sont malades. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour Réléna, même si ses symptômes diminuent. Habituellement un mal de mer est vite soigné avec les médicaments que j'avais prévus[1], de plus le bateau est équipé d'un dispositif contre le roulis. Mais là, la jeune femme continue à avoir des nausées. 

Je soupire légèrement et quitte la pièce où les deux Winner viennent de s'endormir paisiblement. Je décide d'aller prendre un bain de soleil, après tout je n'ai pas encore beaucoup profité de notre 'croisière'. J'entre dans la cabine que je partage avec le capitaine. Nous parlons peu, il reste souvent sur le pont guettant le moindre problème qui pourrait nous arriver et épiant aussi peut être un bout de nageoire grise. Je me demande bien comment dans cette vaste étendue d'eau on peut repérer quelque chose. 

Je devine que la cabine de Quatre et la mienne sont les deux 'meilleurs' et c'est pour ça que j'ai atterri là. Je pose mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez et prends la direction du pont. Je rencontre quelques marins qui me saluent et je m'installe tranquillement à l'ombre de la cabine de pilotage. Je ne souhaite pas finir écrevisse et ma peau à tendance à rougir rapidement. Je ferme les yeux et écoute le bruit de la mer.

J'ai été très étonné de ne pas ressentir moi aussi ce mal de mer. Je n'ai jamais été très attiré par l'eau. Il faut dire que j'ai grandi dans la capitale parisienne et les seuls océans que j'ai pu rencontrer étaient ceux des cartes géographiques durant mes études. Je sais, le train nous y conduit en l'espace de trois heures, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'y aller. Je voulais à tout prix m'en sortir, ce qui ne me permettait pas d'avoir des activités autre que mes cours et mon job pour subvenir à mes besoins. Quand j'ai obtenu mon diplôme, cela a été une libération pour moi, je savais enfin que j'allais y arriver et avoir une vie correcte. 

Combien de fois, les instituteurs des écoles primaires me disaient que je ne parviendrais jamais à rien. Maintenant j'aimerais les revoir et brandir cette attestation avec mention devant leur nez. De plus, j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur Quatre qui m'a proposé de travailler pour lui. J'ai longtemps hésité, car je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait m'avoir. L'une des raisons qui m'ont fait accepter était qu'il était marié, donc ce n'était pas pour autre chose que mes capacités médicales qu'il me désirait, enfin je le crois toujours. Oui, je dois bien l'avouer, je suis plutôt du genre solitaire et l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un près de moi ne me plaît guère, que ce soit une femme ou encore moins un homme. Mais pourtant, c'est vrai, j'aime être près d'eux. Je me sens bien. Réléna est très intelligente et nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun. Quant à Quatre, il s'agit plus de l'envie d'avoir un grand frère qui me rapproche de lui. Je n'ai jamais autant parlé de moi qu'à lui.

Je suis sur le pont depuis moins d'une heure que l'un des matelots m'accoste. Il fait parti des rares Japonais parlant des rudiments d'anglais. Il me fait comprendre qu'il faut vite que j'aille à l'avant du bateau. Il y aurait quelque chose à voir. Curieux, je le suis rapidement, me demandant si ce n'est pas la baleine. Non, il ne s'agit pas de l'énorme cétacé. Mais le spectacle est tout de même étonnant.

Des épaulards par dizaines voguent juste devant nous. Leurs écailles brillent au soleil, rendant la mer miroitante. Je suis hypnotisé par cette merveille et je comprends bien mieux pourquoi Quatre est heureux d'être ici. C'est magnifique. La seule chose qui me fait frissonner est le son qu'ils produisent : comme le grincement d'une porte. 

Je peux voir des bébés jouer avec les adultes. Leur taille est gigantesque. L'un des marins me dit qu'ils peuvent mesurer jusqu'à neuf mètres et peser plus de cinq tonnes. Bon, pas comparable avec la baleine, mais tout de même. 

Sur le moment, j'aurai aimé savoir dessiner comme Quatre, j'aurai pu tenter de transcrire la beauté de ce mammifère : ses couleurs noires et blanches disposées de façon très précises, ce regard que l'on devine doux envers leurs petits, et cette aisance à se mouvoir malgré leur poids. 

Je reprends mes esprits quand je sens quelqu'un près de moi. C'est Duo, l'Américain qui nous a permis de trouver ce bateau. Mes sentiments envers lui sont partagés, j'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose mais je me trompe sûrement. Il est habillé de la même façon que moi : un short court et un tee-shirt. Par contre, son bronzage parfait montre qu'il a l'habitude de voguer sur les flots, contrairement à moi. D'ailleurs, je devrais peut être retourner à l'ombre, je sens mes avant-bras me lancer un peu.

" C'est beau, hein ? ".

J'acquiesce sans rien dire et me lève pour me rapprocher de l'ombre du pont principal. Duo me suit en souriant.

" Peur du soleil ? ".

" Je préfère ne pas y rester… ".

" Pourtant, si j'ai bien compris, vous venez d'un pays arabe…Il doit faire chaud aussi là-bas ".

" Oui, mais je ne suis toujours pas habitué au soleil. Je suis Français d'origine ".

Duo hausse un sourcil et me regarde avec plus d'attention. Je me sens mal sous ce regard scrutateur.

" Je vois. Et bien, vous êtes très différents tous les trois ".

Je hoche de la tête. Ma curiosité l'emportant, je lui pose la question qui me turlupine depuis le début :

" Et vous ? Vous faites quoi ? ".

Je sens qu'il hésite. 

" Pêcheur comme Heero. J'ai navigué sur tous les océans et mers du monde…Mais ma préférence reste la mer de Béring, il y a tant de belles choses à voir et…pêcher ".

Il me sourit et s'installe près de moi. Mon malaise augmente, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi mais sa présence me rend méfiant. Ses yeux d'une teinte améthystes se reposent sur moi et une lueur espiègle commence à y briller.

" Vous voulez bien m'apprendre le français ? ".

ô 

Je suis ravi. J'ai l'impression d'être dans mon élément, même si le début a été un peu dur. Mais maintenant, depuis plus d'une semaine que notre périple à commencé je me sens revivre. L'air de la mer a l'art de chasser tous les problèmes et mon corps semble l'apprécier. Je n'ai pas eu un seul rhume ou mal de ventre depuis. Heero dit que la mer permet de rester en bonne santé, je le crois aisément. Réléna semble aller un peu mieux, mais elle récupère moins vite que moi. Je suis tout de même inquiet car Trowa l'est. D'ailleurs, à ma grande surprise, il s'est lié d'amitié avec Duo. Pourtant, on ne peut rêver caractères si différents, mais c'est une bonne chose, il est si renfermé.

Aujourd'hui, nous longeons les îles Kuriles et allons bientôt passer de la mer d'Okhotsk au Pacifique. Là, si nous avons de la chance, nous pourrons rencontrer la baleine. Je l'espère de tout cœur. 

Un crissement de porte me fait tourner les yeux vers bâbord. Plusieurs épaulards nous suivent, ils le font depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Je souris et m'approche de mon trépied sur lequel repose ma toile. J'ai décidé de les dessiner et je suis content de moi. Je jette un œil sur la maman cétacé et retouche un peu de blanc près de l'œil droit. C'est incroyable comme cet animal est étrange. Pourquoi a-t-il de la couleur blanche au dessus des yeux, sur le ventre et un peu sur le dos ? On pourrait presque imaginer qu'il s'agit d'un animal totem, sur lequel des indiens auraient peinturluré. 

" Vous avez l'air de vous amuser ".

J'agrandis mon sourire et regarde vers Heero. Il se penche sur ma toile et montre un bout d'aileron.

" Il est trop grand, vous devriez le diminuer d'un ou deux centimètres ".

Je peux lui faire confiance sur les détails, il a grandi avec la mer et ses habitants. 

" Merci, je vais rectifier ".

" Hum ".

Il reste près de moi, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose.

" Vous voulez me parler ? ".

Il me jette un coup d'œil puis prend sa décision.

" Je me demandais pourquoi vous vouliez voir cette baleine ? ".

Nos regards se rencontrent et je baisse les yeux le premier.

" Peut-être un caprice d'enfant gâté... ".

" J'ai du mal à y croire ".

Je ris, en si peu de temps il a, semble-t-il, déjà compris beaucoup de choses sur moi. Je pose mon pinceau et lui fait signe d'aller se mettre à l'ombre du pont. Réléna bronze tranquillement et Trowa se repose dans sa cabine. 

" Et bien ma mère est de descendance Japonaise. Ma grand-mère a grandi à Sapporo et elle a dû émigrer en Amérique entre les deux guerres à cause du régime politique qui s'instaurait. Là bas, elle a épousé un Américain et ma mère est née ".

Heero a l'air surpris, ses yeux cobalt brillent d'attention à mon histoire.

" Elle avait un léger type asiatique, mais dans son cas ce sont les gènes de mon grand-père qui ont dominés : blonde aux yeux bleus. Ensuite, à cause de son rang, ma mère fut mariée au frère du sultan d'Oman. Et je suis né peu après ".

Je tourne la tête vers la gauche où un matelot vient de jeter quelque chose à la mer. Je fronce les sourcils et Heero me fait un signe.

" Il jette des poissons. C'est pour nous protéger des éventuels prédateurs ".

" Prédateurs ? ".

" Oui, il y a des dangers aussi bien dans l'eau qu'en l'air ".

Je lève les yeux et suis surpris de voir de grands oiseaux tournant au dessus de nous. Je jette un coup d'œil à Heero qui me rassure par un sourire que je vois pour la première fois.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'été n'est pas si chaud que ça, ils ne nous attaqueront pas ".

Je me tourne à nouveau vers le marin qui vient de terminer de vider son deuxième seau. Je l'entends alors prononcer de drôle de paroles.

" Qu'a-t-il dit ? ".

" Il demande au dieu des océans de pardonner à l'homme d'avoir fait disparaître la Rhytina gigas ".

" La quoi ? ".

Je sens qu'il est prêt à éclater de rire mais c'est tout naturellement qu'il me répond :

" La vache de mer de Steller ".

L'ironie brille dans ses yeux. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de dire le fond de ma pensée :

" Vous avez de beaux yeux… ".

Les dits yeux s'ouvrent de façons incroyables et une légère rougeur lui monte aux joues. Il baisse la tête et murmure doucement :

" Je trouve que les vôtres sont plus beaux que les miens ".

" Merci, mais c'est parce que vous ne les voyez pas comme je les vois ".

Je souris et soupire de bien être. Un léger vent vient de se lever, rendant l'air plus frais et supportable. J'aime le soir. Nous restons côte à côte quelques instants sans rien dire, puis sa voix s'élève de nouveau.

" Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous vouliez voir la baleine ".

" Le nom de jeune fille de ma grand mère était Nezumikujira ".

ô 

Je me sens si mal. Trowa est inquiet et c'est pour ça qu'il est encore près de moi ce soir. Je ne ressens plus les nausées du début, mais j'ai perdu l'appétit et je me sens fatiguée. Rester dehors sur une chaise longue est tout ce que je supporte. S'il me vient l'idée de vouloir marcher sur le pont, j'ai immédiatement des vertiges. Trowa a le regard infirmier et il me fait signe de m'allonger. Je n'aime pas ce regard, il est beaucoup trop sérieux.

" Bien, tu as pris ta température, comme je te l'ai demandé ? ".

Je secoue la tête. J'ai 'oublié'. Il sort un petit thermomètre de sa trousse et me le tend avec fermeté. Je soupire et pose l'instrument sur ma langue. Une minute passe et la chose se met à sonner, me faisant sursauter. Je retends le bruyant accessoire avec humeur. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de mon bourreau et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre de même.

" 36.8º, pas de problème. Bien, J'ai une question toute simple… ".

Je frissonne, souvent ses questions sont les bonnes.

" Bébé ? ".

Tout d'abord, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire puis réalisant, j'ouvre la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, stupéfaite. Il me demande si…Je réfléchis longuement et puis réalise que oui, c'est tout à fait possible, vu que j'ai dû arrêter la pilule pour passer un examen il y a deux mois. Et nous ne prenons pas toujours nos précautions. Je pâlis dangereusement et Trowa se penche tout de suite vers moi pour m'allonger. 

" J'ai vu juste ? ".

J'acquiesce tout doucement.

" Oui, j'ai du retard dans mon cycle mais je mettais cela sur l'arrêt de ma pilule ".

Je le regarde les yeux mouillés.

" Oh, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? ".

Il fait un petit sourire et me demande innocemment :

" Tu ne veux pas de cet enfant ? ".

Je me relève vivement :

" Idiot ! Mais avec Quatre, nous voulions attendre notre retour à Oman… ".

" Et bien, c'est juste un peu plus tôt que prévu ".

" Humpf ".

Je me laisse tomber sur la couche et soupire.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ? ".

Trowa prend un air tragique qui me fait sourire.

" Et bien, soit il va te jeter par-dessus bord, soit il va t'enfermer dans la cale avec les poissons ou bien juste te prendre dans ses bras et t'embrasser à n'en plus finir. Qu'en penses-tu ? ".

Je secoue la tête puis me relève pour la deuxième fois et le prends dans mes bras.

" Je t'adore, je suis heureuse que tu sois resté avec nous ".

Il caresse avec douceur mes cheveux mais ne répond pas. Apres un instant, il se dégage lentement de mon étreinte et nos yeux se croisent.

" Princesse, vous devez vous nourrir, vu que nous avons trouvé la source de vos maux ".

J'éclate de rire, il m'appelle souvent comme ça. Je n'aime pas, mais venant de lui je ne dis jamais rien.

" Je vous suis. Docteur !".

Nous nous dirigeons vers la cabine servant de salle à manger. Quatre se lève aussitôt à notre entrée et me sourit avec tendresse. Il jette aussi un regard interrogateur à Trowa. 

" Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste de la fatigue ".

Je m'installe à la table près de notre capitaine et accepte qu'il me serve. Pour une fois ce n'est pas de la soupe de poisson mais du blanc de poulet avec du riz. J'aime leur riz, il est excellent, rien à voir avec celui qu'on nous sert en Amérique ou en Europe. Je prends mes baguettes et commence à manger avec difficulté. C'est dur de tenir des grains de riz avec seulement deux morceaux de bois ! 

Maintenant que je connais l'origine de ma 'maladie', je me rends compte que j'ai très faim et j'apprends rapidement à me servir de mes nouveaux accessoires. Les marins me jettent des regards ironiques et stupéfaits. Peut-être est-ce la première fois qu'ils voient une étrangère apprendre si vite le maniement des baguettes.

" Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux ".

" Hum…Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé du tracas ".

" Non ! Ne t'excuse pas ! Si je devais le faire à chaque fois que c'est mon cas… ".

Il baisse les yeux, un éclair de détresse y passe. Je lève la main et caresse sa joue, relevant son visage vers le mien par la même occasion.

" Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu sais très bien que je t'aime tel que tu es ! Alors souris et profite de cet instant dont tu as toujours rêvé ".

Il retrouve son sourire et se baisse sur moi pour m'embrasser. Je sens les regards choqués des Japonais sur nous et me recule rapidement. 

" Quatre ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on fait devant des étrangers ! ".

Il me touche le bout du nez et rit.

" Je sais, désolé. Je suis juste heureux que tu sois là près de moi ".

Je lui souris puis recommence à manger plus doucement. J'ai hâte de lui annoncer la nouvelle mais je me demande si je ne dois pas attendre que l'on voit la baleine. Peut-être que s'il apprend mon état, il voudra revenir sur terre. Je croise le regard curieux de Trowa et secoue la tête. Je forme les mots sur mes lèvres sans les prononcer :

" Pas maintenant… ".

ô 

J'ai retardé notre passage dans l'Océan Pacifique et me contente de longer les îles Kuriles. Trowa m'a demandé si nous pouvions faire une escale dans l'une de ces îles, il aurait besoin de médicaments pour Réléna. Je ne suis pas certain que l'on puisse en trouver mais peut être à Paramushir, l'une des plus grandes mais aussi les plus au Nord près du Kamtchatka Russe. Cela ne fait pas grande différence puisque de toute façon, j'avais décidé de commencer nos recherches en longeant le 50º parallèle Nord, donc ce sera parfait. 

Je jette un œil sur les côtes au loin, il y a peu de monde, un vent léger à commencer à souffler. D'ailleurs les Winner et Trowa sont dans leurs cabines. Je leur ai dit que ce n'était que passager, mais une tempête peut vite arriver dans ces eaux. Mon regard se lève vers les nuages qui commencent à s'assembler et je soupire doucement à cette vision : apparemment il va y avoir du remous. 

" Tu penses qu'elle nous arrivera quand dessus ? ".

Duo vient de se placer près de moi et je fronce les sourcils, plus attentif aux différents bruits que la mer produit. 

" D'ici, trois ou quatre heures, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit trop fort ".

" Ok. Tu as qu'à aller te reposer, je vais te remplacer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit là ".

J'acquiesce, reconnaissant. Je lui laisse la barre et lui montre les différents angles que je veux qu'il suive. Il me sourit et je prends la direction de ma cabine.

Trowa est endormi sur sa couchette et je le regarde un instant. Son visage montre tous les signes de la sérénité apportés par le sommeil et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer. J'ai appris par Quatre, une partie de l'histoire de la vie du jeune Français et j'avoue que je ne me plaindrai plus jamais de la mienne. Il bouge, sans doute un mauvais rêve. Par moment, la nuit je l'entends marmonner, mais ses paroles sont indéchiffrables. Dans ces moments-là, je me demande si moi aussi je parle. Je me dirige vers mon lit et m'y étends. Cela fait du bien parfois de faire une pause et je sais que je suis typiquement Japonais pour ça : bourreau de travail comme le dit si bien Duo.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par le tangage du bateau. Même s'ils sont amoindris par le système anti-roulage, des balancements se font sentir. Je crois que je m'endors, mais je suis réveillé peu de temps après par Duo et Trowa qui me regardent l'air anxieux. Je me redresse :

" Que se passe-t-il ? ".

Duo jette un coup d'œil à Trowa puis fait la grimace :

" Et bien, je crois que la petite tempête devient un peu plus forte… ".

Je hoche de la tête, puis me lève rapidement pour retourner dans la cabine de pilotage. Duo et Trowa me suivent sans que j'y fasse attention.

En effet, la pluie a remplacé le vent et des vagues plus grosses se sont formées. Mon équipage est déjà à pied d'œuvre et je sais que je peux compter sur lui.

" Prévenez Monsieur et Madame Winner que cela va remuer. Restez dans vos cabines ".

Trowa acquiesce vivement. La pluie l'a décoiffé et de longues mèches de cheveux châtains recouvrent partiellement son visage. Il se détourne et court vers l'abri. Duo est tout sourire, comme d'habitude. Pour lui, c'est la vraie aventure : se sortir vivant d'une mer en furie.

Mon combat dure plus de trois heures mais je parviens à maintenir le bateau sur son avancée et nous ne verrons pas encore le fond de la mer. Je suis exténué aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Duo qui m'a assisté tout du long me prend la barre des mains et me chuchote :

" Tu as gagné le droit d'aller dormir, mon grand ! ".

Je lui fais un pâle sourire et n'insiste pas. Je vais directement m'écrouler sur mon lit et m'endors aussitôt.

Le lendemain, je suis applaudi par tous lors de mon entrée dans la salle à manger. Je rougis sous cette acclamation inattendue et encore plus quand je vois de l'admiration dans les aigues-marines de Quatre. Je m'assois sans rien dire et il se penche sur moi :

" Je vous remercie de nous avoir maintenu en vie ! Je ne regrette pas que l'on vous ait choisi, capitaine ! ".

" Je…Merci ".

Devant cet océan sans vague, je ne regrette pas d'avoir effectué ce voyage et d'avoir bravé ma mère pour reprendre un travail qui avait fait disparaître mon père.

ô 

Je suis avec Duo sur l'île de Paramushir. Le port ressemble à tous les autres et je suis l'Américain à la recherche d'une éventuelle pharmacie. Il m'a été laborieux d'expliquer pourquoi je voulais de nouveaux médicaments car Réléna n'a toujours pas avoué son état. Je me demande pourquoi même si j'ai une vague idée. 

Les gens ici parlent le russe et des rudiments de Japonais. Il nous est difficile de nous expliquer mais Duo parvient à se faire comprendre et nous arrivons devant un bâtiment qui ressemble vaguement à un hôpital. Nous entrons et l'odeur d'éther et de Javel qui nous attaque me confirme qu'il s'agit bien d'un lieu de médecine. Je sors la liste des différents remèdes que je recherche et espère que les médecins de ce centre en auront quelques-uns. 

Après plus d'une heure d'attente, une jeune infirmière revient avec plusieurs paquets et me les tend en souriant. Je la remercie d'un hochement de tête puis commence à regarder le contenu. Apparemment les principaux médicaments que je souhaitais sont là, je me sens rassuré. 

" C'est bon ? ".

" Oui, parfait ! ".

" Bien ".

Duo montre ses yens et la jeune femme les prend sans même compter. Je devine qu'il y a bien trop, mais bon après tout c'est l'argent de Quatre.

Nous reprenons la route vers notre bateau quand Duo me pose une question :

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu les suis partout ? ".

Je stoppe net, surpris. Il s'arrête devant moi et me regarde l'air sérieux et attendant visiblement ma réponse. J'hésite : pourquoi devrais-je lui dire ?

" Cela ne vous regarde pas… ".

J'ai réutilisé le vouvoiement, me protégeant de cette proximité qui s'était installée. Je reprend la marche plus rapidement. Duo est juste derrière moi, je peux le sentir. Je regrette légèrement de m'être emporté, mais je ne supporte pas que l'on s'intéresse de trop près à ma vie. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait trouver d'intéressant à savoir que Quatre m'apporte un équilibre que personne n'avait jamais réussi à m'apporter. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je me recule vivement.

" Oh ! Désolé, je voulais pas me montrer indiscret ou quoique ce soit d'autre ! Je voulais simplement en apprendre plus sur toi…".

Je l'ai froissé, je le sais. Il me jette un regard tristounet puis reprend son air habituel. Son sourire contraste avec ses yeux mais je n'y peux rien, je suis comme ça et ce n'est pas lui qui me changera.

Nous arrivons au bateau et Heero nous jette un regard interrogatif. Duo lui fait signe que tout s'est bien passé. Je ne dis rien et me dirige directement vers ma cabine. J'ai envie d'être seul et de réfléchir. Je ne prends même pas la peine d'aller voir les Winner et m'enferme dans ma chambre. 

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. Le navire reprend le large. Je me rends compte que j'ai envie de rentrer. Je ne supporte plus la proximité que ce bateau implique. Même si, au début, j'appréciais cette nouvelle vie, maintenant j'ai envie d'avoir mon intimité, retrouver ma solitude. Je soupire. Il faut que je cache ce sentiment à Quatre sinon celui ci se sentira coupable de mon état d'esprit. 

La pensée fugitive que je doive les quitter me traversa l'esprit. Il est vrai que j'avais trouvé un équilibre parfait avec eux, mais était-ce réellement une bonne chose ? Je ne vivais que par leur intermédiaire, pour eux et non plus pour moi-même. Je secoue la tête et me tourne sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller. De plus, l'arrivée du bébé va changer toute leur vie. Oui, je devais sérieusement penser à m'éloigner. Les laisser vivre leur vie et vivre la mienne. Le visage joyeux de Duo fit son apparition devant mes yeux fermés, et j'évacuais rapidement l'image. Si je quittais les Winner ce n'était certainement pas pour me coller à quelqu'un d'autre, et sûrement pas un Américain loufoque et mystérieux.

ô 

Mon inquiétude grandit de plus en plus et je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle provient de Réléna ou de Trowa. Elle me cache quelque chose et je ne parviens pas à déterminer ce que c'est. Quant à Trowa, c'est encore pire, j'ai l'impression de revoir l'homme du début de notre rencontre, renfermé et froid. 

Je soupire et regarde le large : de l'eau rien que de l'eau à perte de vue. Nous sommes dans le Pacifique depuis cinq jours et la terre a disparu de notre vue, de même que les épaulards. Peut-être que ma folie n'aura servi qu'à dissoudre quelque chose entre nous. Je frissonne, je ne le voulais pas. Je me prends la tête entre les mains et sens des larmes s'écouler. Je les chasse d'une main rageuse et lève les yeux au ciel. Il est bleu, mais d'un bleu plus bleu que celui de la mer, un peu comme les prunelles de Heero ou de Réléna. Pourquoi ne me parle-t-elle pas ? Que me cache-t-elle ? 

Quelqu'un s'assoit près de moi. Heero, toujours aussi discret et maître de lui. Je ne dis rien, attendant qu'il parle le premier.

" Parfois quand je me sens seul, je m'installe sur le devant du bateau et j'écoute la mer. Elle apporte les réponses aux questions que l'on se pose ".

Je ne réponds rien, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire. 

" Je n'y crois pas… ".

Heero se lève et me tend la main. J'hésite à la prendre mais accepte sa proposition. Nous nous rendons sur l'avant et nous installons près du bord. Heero s'assoit à côté de moi et me tient par une épaule. Il murmure doucement :

" Fermez les yeux et écoutez. Elle vous répondra ".

Ce que je fais. Tout d'abord je n'entends que le ressac des vagues sur la carlingue puis un bruit léger, flou mais pourtant présent. J'ouvre vivement les yeux et regarde vers Heero qui me pose la main sur le visage pour refermer mes paupières.

" Chut…Ecoutez… ".

Et j'écoute et je sens mes larmes revenir. Je les laisse s'écouler, silencieuses. Le bruit, je le sens s'intensifier, et je comprends ce que voulais dire Heero. Ce bruit est celui de mon cœur. Un battement délicat, discret semblable à cette allée et venue des Océans. Changeant mais toujours présent. Je reste les yeux fermés durant de longues minutes et je sais ce que je dois faire, je l'ai toujours su. 

Je regarde à nouveau vers Heero. Il ne dit rien mais me sourit légèrement. Je lui réponds aussitôt puis le prends dans mes bras.

" Merci…Merci pour tout ! ".

Heero se dégage vivement, la rougeur montant sur ses joues. J'ai oublié que les Japonais sont peu démonstratifs.

" De rien. Je n'aime pas vous voir triste ".

Il se lève et courre se cacher dans la cabine de pilotage sous mon regard amusé. J'aime cet homme. Même s'il a l'air très renfermé (enfin autant que Trowa), il possède un cœur attentif et aimant. J'espère qu'il pourra lui aussi trouver du réconfort car je devine une blessure profonde enfouie au fond de lui. Peut-être m'en parlera-t-il un jour ?

Je me tâte. Dois-je aller voir Trowa ou Réléna en premier ? J'opte pour le châtain et me dirige vers sa cabine. Je tape et entre sous son injonction. Il a l'air fatigué, des cernes sont présents sous ses yeux clairs. Il me regarde d'un air inquiet. Je m'installe sur le lit de Heero et lui fait signe de faire de même. Il se laisse tomber sur le sien, apparemment résigné. Une légère frayeur a remplacé l'inquiétude.

" Je suppose que tu devines pourquoi je suis là ? ".

Il baisse la tête, un éclair de détresse passe dans ses émeraudes. Je me lève et me penche vers lui, le prenant dans mes bras.

" Trowa…S'il te plaît, dis moi ce qui ne va pas… ".

" Je… ".

Nos yeux se croisent et je le sens se raidir.

" J'ai réfléchi…Je crois que je devrais repartir en France… ".

Je ferme les yeux. Je me doutais bien que c'était ce genre de chose qui le tracassait. Mais pourquoi ?

" Que s'est il passé ? ".

Il secoue la tête.

" Rien. Je me suis dit que je ne vivais que par votre intermédiaire. Je me repose pratiquement que sur toi. Je crois qu'il est temps que j'ai ma propre vie, non ? ".

Ses émeraudes sont interrogatrices. Malgré tout, il doute. Il est vrai qu'il a trouvé un bon équilibre avec Réléna et moi, mais il est aussi vrai que cela ne le fait pas rencontrer d'autres personnes. Cela ne le fait pas 'vivre'.

Je m'installe près de lui et souris légèrement.

" Trowa. Tu es libre de partir quand tu le souhaites. Mais sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenue parmi nous, quoique il arrive. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que travailler pour moi ne peut t'apporter une complète satisfaction… ".

Je l'empêche de riposter en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

" …Tu as travaillé très dur pour obtenir ce diplôme et tu n'en profites même pas ".

Une idée venait de germer dans mon esprit, mais peut-être était-ce encore un caprice de ma part.

" Pourquoi ne pas ouvrir un dispensaire ? Je pourrais t'y aider ! ".

" Comment ? ".

La surprise a remplacé le doute.

" Mais oui ! Cela te permettrait d'utiliser tes capacités mais aussi tu pourrais continuer à t'occuper de moi…Enfin, sauf si tu veux couper tous les ponts… ".

" Non ! Bien sûr que non, je veux garder contact avec vous…Je…Je vais réfléchir à ta proposition. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler à Réléna, d'accord ? ".

Il a l'air suppliant et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je voulais justement lui en parler pour qu'elle m'aide à le persuader de rester. Je hoche de la tête puis lui refais un sourire.

" Tu me promets d'y réfléchir ? ".

" Oui…Désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt ".

" Je comprends Trowa…Bon je te laisse ! A plus tard ! ".

Je lui fais signe et sors de la chambre. Ne me reste plus qu'à aller voir ma femme.

ô 

Je viens de terminer un nouveau paquet de gâteaux. Trowa m'a recommandé de ne pas changer mon régime alimentaire mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai l'impression de manger pour deux…D'ailleurs, c'est le cas. Je fais un sourire qui doit frôler la bêtise et place mes deux mains sur mon ventre. Bien entendu, il est encore trop tôt pour que je sente quoique ce soit, mais c'est si intriguant de savoir qu'un enfant grandit à l'intérieur. Je me sens si bien, épanouie. Peut-être qu'avoir un bébé est réellement l'un des aboutissements de la vie d'une femme, comme le mariage. [2] J'ai hâte de l'annoncer à Quatre, donc je prie de tout mon cœur pour que l'on rencontre rapidement la baleine. 

Je ferme les yeux et commence à m'endormir quand la porte de ma cabine s'ouvre sur mon mari. Il a l'air soucieux. J'ôte rapidement mes mains que j'avais laissées sur mon ventre et lui fais un sourire de bienvenue. Mais à mon grand étonnement, il n'y répond pas. Il me regarde avec sérieux et je me crispe, inquiète. 

" Quatre ? Que se passe-t-il ? ".

Ses aigues-marines se posent sur moi et il s'installe sur le lit.

" Réléna…C'est à moi de te poser cette question. Depuis quelque temps, tu es mystérieuse et j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. Alors, s'il te plaît, dis moi de quoi il s'agit ".

J'ouvre les yeux de surprise. Suis-je si lisible que ça ? Je pensais pourtant ne pas avoir changer ma façon d'être. 

" Mais…Il n'y a rien, chéri ! Tu te fais des idées ! ".

" Vraiment ? Réléna, j'ai toujours été franc avec toi et j'espère que tu l'es aussi ! ".

Je sens mon ventre se serrer face à cette phrase. Mais si je lui dis, tel que je le connais il va vouloir tout stopper. Mais si je lui cache la vérité, peut-être m'en voudra-t-il ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il doit s'en rendre compte car il me prend la main et me murmure avec tendresse.

" Mon amour, tu peux tout me confier. Tu…Tu es malade ? ".

Je décide de lui avouer. Après tout, il a le droit de savoir.

" En quelque sorte…Quatre ? ".

Sa main serre plus fort la mienne.

" Si je te dis la vérité…Tu me promets que l'on continuera le voyage ? ".

Il fronce les sourcils et reprend un air inquiet.

" Sauf si cela met ta vie en danger ! ".

" Et bien…Je…En fait, je… ".

C'est encore plus difficile à avouer que je le pensais. Je revois Trowa me dire les différentes réactions de Quatre et souffle d'un coup précipité :

" Je suis enceinte ! ".

Le silence s'installe. Et je prends peur. Je jette un regard à Quatre et me sens rassurée. Il me fixe, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. Tout à coup, il s'élance sur moi et m'embrasse avec passion.

" Oh ! Réléna ! C'est magnifique ! Je suis si heureux ! ".

Je le pousse un peu en riant.

" Du calme ! Je suis fragile dorénavant ! ".

" Oui ! J'oubliais ! Mais depuis quand ? ".

" Je pense depuis que nous sommes partis en mer ".

Il se lève soudain et se tourne vers moi.

" Tu es certaine qu'il n'est pas mieux que l'on rentre ? Si jamais tu avais des problèmes… ".

" Quatre ! Tu m'as promis que l'on ne s'arrêterait pas ! Et si j'ai des problèmes, Trowa est là ! ".

" Oui…C'est vrai…Mais si jamais, je vois que tu vas mal, on fait direct demi tour ou j'appelle un hydravion pour rentrer ! ".

J'éclate de rire de plus belle et acquiesce. Il peut être si extrémiste quand il s'y met. Mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime. 

" Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer ! Je t'aime ".

" Moi aussi, je t'aime ! ".

Il se penche à nouveau vers moi et nous nous noyons l'un l'autre dans une mer connue de nous seuls.

ô 

L'animation est à son comble. Un des marins pense avoir aperçu des excroissances au loin ce qui voudrait dire qu'une baleine se trouve près de nous. Nous guettons maintenant un éventuel panache à la surface de l'eau qui nous révélerait où se trouve le cétacé. J'ai ralenti les moteurs et avance très lentement. Il serait dommage d'effrayer le mammifère. 

Quatre a l'air plus qu'heureux. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué qu'après notre conversation sur le devant du bateau, il avait retrouvé un sourire éclatant et semble parfaitement lui-même. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se produire. Mais je ne lui poserai pas de questions. Cela ne me regarde pas. Pour le moment je suis plus inquiet par Duo. Lui aussi a l'air très heureux. Lui aussi est près de son but. La baleine grise, la kujira, l'une des rares créatures des océans qu'il n'a pas à son tableau de chasse. Je préfère ne pas réfléchir à ce qui se passera quand il aura décidé de lancer ce harpon sur la créature. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il le fasse sans la présence du blond. Je sens que la fin risque d'être tragique et qu'il faudrait un miracle pour que tout se termine bien. Je le savais mais que pouvais-je dire ? Je ne pensais pas tomber sous le charme d'un étranger si diffèrent de moi.

Duo est près de moi, silencieux. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes et je me demande ce qui le tracasse.

" A quoi penses-tu ? ".

" Hum…Oh, rien de spécial ".

Là, c'est encore plus inquiétant. Usuellement, il me raconte toute une histoire pour cacher ses véritables sentiments.

" Duo… ".

Apres une légère réflexion, je crois deviner d'où vient le problème. Un mètre quatre-vingt, les cheveux châtains, les yeux couleur prairie, cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne se sont pas parlés, depuis l'arrêt sur l'île en fait. Trowa évite religieusement tout se qui rapporte à une longue natte couleur marron clair.

" Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? ".

Je connais Duo, il peut se montrer très direct quand il le souhaite et se trouver blessé par lui est facile. Les améthystes se posent sur moi et un soupir d'âme en peine suit.

" Rien…Je n'ai rien fait. J'ai simplement voulu en apprendre plus sur lui et il s'est mis en rogne ".

" Certaines personnes n'aiment pas parler d'elles, Duo. Tu le sais ".

" Oui, comme toi, mais à la fin tu t'es confié à moi ".

Je lui jette un regard ironique.

" Après combien de temps ? ".

" Ouais…Mais là, y'a pas le temps. Après qu'ils aient vu cette kujira, ils repartiront. J'ai l'impression de laisser passer quelque chose… ".

Oui, il y a un gros problème. Je lui dis directement ce que je pense.

" Parles en avec lui ".

Il me fixe, indécis.

" Ce n'est pas en restant à ruminer dans ton coin que tu arrangeras les choses ".

Il fait la grimace et cela me fait sourire. Le voir si hésitant, c'est le monde à l'envers. Trowa a réussi un coup de maître pour mettre Duo Maxwell dans un état pareil.

" Oui…C'est peut-être une bonne idée…Je vais y réfléchir ! ".

" Pas trop longtemps, Duo. Nous avons presque atteint notre but ".

Il acquiesce puis regarde au large. J'attends un instant puis murmure :

" Tu as toujours l'intention de… ".

Je comprends sa réponse par la couleur de ses prunelles et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il prendra les bonnes décisions.

ô 

Je me sens mieux depuis que j'ai parlé avec Quatre, mais un autre problème reste entier : Duo. Je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec lui. J'ai été trop brutal et depuis je l'évite le plus souvent possible. Nous ne nous sommes pratiquement plus parlés, par ma faute. 

Je me trouve sur le côté gauche du bateau et scrute la surface de la mer à la recherche de quelque chose dont je ne sais même pas à quoi cela ressemble. On m'a dit du remous, mais avec toutes ces vagues comment faire la différence ? 

Mes pensées dérivent à nouveau. Je souhaite lui reparler mais je ne trouve pas de manière 'raisonnable'. Il a simplement voulu découvrir qui j'étais, pas s'infiltrer dans ma vie. Et moi, j'ai réagi au quart de tour, l'envoyant balader comme un malpropre. Je soupire et sursaute quand une voix s'élève près de moi.

" Tu vois quelque chose ? ".

Un frisson me traverse et je tourne les yeux vers Duo. Il regarde fixement la mer.

" Je voulais m'excuser. Je sais que parfois je suis rapide et en fait, comme je me sentais bien avec toi, j'ai voulu en savoir plus. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas ".

Je détourne la tête et la secoue.

" Ne t'excuse pas. C'est moi qui ai réagi trop vite. Je n'aime pas que l'on…Se préoccupe de moi ".

" Pourquoi ? ".

Je pousse un léger soupir et décide de me confier.

" J'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat. Là-bas les professeurs étaient toujours en train de nous rabaisser, disant que nous n'étions que des moins que rien, des vauriens que leurs parents n'avaient pas hésité à abandonner. J'ai grandi dans cet environnement et je me suis toujours senti inférieur aux autres : incapable d'avoir une conversation, des amis ou des sentiments. Du coup, j'ai toujours rejeté les gens qui voulaient être proches de moi, jusqu'aux Winner. Quatre m'a fait comprendre que je pouvais être fier de moi, que je n'étais pas un gamin stupide et inintéressant. La preuve, j'avais obtenu un diplôme. En fait, il m'a permis de devenir moi-même d'une certaine façon ".

Je jette un coup d'œil à Duo qui est resté silencieux. Il me regarde, l'air attentif. Je suis légèrement heureux de ne pas voir de pitié dans ses améthystes. Ce sentiment d'infériorité est encore présent, je peux le sentir au fond de moi.

" Me permettrais-tu de me rapprocher de toi ? ".

Je laisse le silence s'installer. Je réfléchis. Je sais que j'en ai très envie. J'ai à peine perçu sa personnalité et je souhaite moi aussi en savoir plus sur lui. Bien entendu, ce serait détruire toutes mes barrières, mes à priori mais aussi surmonter mes faiblesses. Ce que je cherche en voulant quitter les Winner, c'est un peu ce qu'il m'offre. Une vie, ma vie. Dieu que c'est difficile de prendre des décisions quand elles concernent les autres. 

" Je ne souhaite pas de relation pour le moment ".

Duo se met à rire et pose sa main sur la mienne.

" Je ne te demande pas en mariage, Trowa. Je souhaite simplement continuer à avoir des conversations comme celle là avec toi. Apprendre à nous connaître et plein d'autre chose. Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas envie de te voir disparaître après que l'on ait vu cette kujira ! ".

Je baisse les yeux vers nos mains et fais un pâle sourire. Ai-je le droit d'y croire ? Il ne souhaite vraiment que devenir mon ami…Pour l'instant ?

" D'accord…Mais, une fois à terre, je retourne en Oman…Je ne peux pas rester au Japon… ".

Il me répond d'un grand sourire.

" Il me semble que l'Oman est au bord de la mer, non ? ".

J'acquiesce doucement. Il serait vraiment prêt à quitter la mer de Béring pour venir avec moi ?

" Mais… ".

" Tu penses que je ne peux pas quitter le Japon ? Tu sais, tant que j'ai un bateau et que je peux pêcher comme je veux, cela n'a pas d'importance que ce soit dans le Pacifique ou dans le Golfe d'Oman ! Et…Je… ".

Mon cœur bat plus fort et ma main se retourne pour entrelacer nos doigts. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je désire mais je vais tenter le coup. Mes yeux se sont posés sur la surface de l'eau et je pousse un cri en voyant des tourbillons apparaître. Duo me serre la main et murmure :

" Are wa kujira desu… ".[3]

Je sens une légère tension dans ces paroles et je fronce les sourcils, le fixant avec étonnement. Il repose ses améthystes sur moi et me fait un sourire triste.

" Je suppose que je ne réaliserais jamais cet exploit ".

" Exploit ? ".

Il jette un coup d'œil vers l'avant du bateau où Quatre s'est penché pour mieux voir le cétacé. 

" Je ne suis pas vraiment un pêcheur…Enfin pas au même titre que Heero. Je suis plutôt un chasseur ".

Ma main se crispe dans la sienne mais il la serre pour que je ne puisse l'enlever.

" Quand j'étais petit, mes parents sont partis en croisière dans les eaux du Pacifique Nord Américain. Le bateau a malheureusement croisé un banc de baleines. Celles-ci migraient vers leur lieu de reproduction. Elles étaient très nombreuses. Le bateau n'était pas un paquebot, il était légèrement plus petit que le notre, il n'a pas résisté à la collision… ".

Il ne rajoute rien de plus. Cela n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne sais pas trop comment le réconforter alors je pose ma tête sur son épaule un court instant lui montrant ainsi mon soutient. Il ferme les yeux puis me remercie tout simplement.

ô 

C'est fantastique, incroyable. Il n'y pas de mots pour décrire ce que nous vivons. Elle fait bien plus de quinze mètres de long et doit peser au moins trente tonnes. Je reste émerveillé par la beauté sauvage qui émane du cétacé. L'une de ses particularités est qu'elle ne possède pas de nageoire dorsale mais des espèces d'excroissances tout le long du dos : ce qui permet de la reconnaître facilement. Tout comme les épaulards, ses couleurs sont étonnantes. Elle est bien entendu toute grise mais des taches blanches la recouvrent par endroit. On peut même apercevoir à l'aide des jumelles des couleurs rosée ou rouge par ci par là. Heero m'explique que ce sont des poux de mer et qu'il peut y en avoir des centaines de millier sur une seule baleine.

Je suis au comble du bonheur, j'ai enfin vu la baleine dont ma mère me racontait des histoires quand j'étais enfant. J'ai réalisé un rêve que l'on aurait pu considérer comme irréalisable. 

Je souris et prends la main de Réléna que je serre très fort pour lui montrer ma joie. Elle me répond d'un sourire et nous continuons à observer le mammifère évoluer sur les flots. 

Face à ce spectacle, je décide de prendre des décisions dont celle de ne plus fuir la réalité et de me cacher derrière ma santé fragile. Je vais accepter de seconder mon père à la tête de la corporation. Il faut que je combatte mes faiblesses, il faut que je me montre fort vis à vis de mon futur enfant. Je veux qu'il soit fier de moi. 

Je tourne la tête vers Trowa. Duo est toujours près de lui et j'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont réconciliés. Oui, il me semble même voir deux mains l'une dans l'autre. Cela me réjouit et m'attriste à la fois. Me réjouit car Trowa a, semble-t-il, trouvé une personne qui l'accepte et qui est acceptée en retour. M'attriste ? Parce que même si j'aime Réléna de tout mon cœur, j'ai toujours ressenti un amour profond pour le jeune homme. Amour que j'ai enfoui au fond de moi et transformé en amour fraternel. Mais c'est vrai, j'aurai aimé pouvoir un jour goûter à ses lèvres. Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir. J'ai ma baleine grise[4] et Duo a Trowa. 

La baleine nage au devant de nous. Par moment elle ralentit et semble nous regarder. Heero reste toujours à une distance raisonnable. Je me demande si la créature serait capable de nous attaquer. Pour avoir la réponse, je me dirige vers notre capitaine, à son poste de pilotage.

A mon entrée, Heero me sourit.

" Vous êtes heureux ? ".

" Au comble de la joie ! Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait, capitaine ! ".

Il secoue la tête.

" C'était mon travail ! ".

Je lui rends son sourire et pose ma question. Il reste muet durant un instant puis baisse les yeux sur la barre.

" Oui… ".

" Ah… ".

" Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, celle-ci ne nous attaquera pas ".

" Pourquoi ? ".

" Parce qu'elle est seule… ".

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut dire.

" Devil fish[5]. Quand la baleine se trouve avec un petit elle devient pire que les tempêtes. Quand j'étais petit, mon père partait en haute mer comme il en avait l'habitude. Un jour, il n'est pas revenu. Son bateau est entré en contact avec le baleineau…La mère n'a laissé aucun survivant ".

Je m'approche d'Heero et le prends dans mes bras. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

" Je voulais me venger mais je n'avais pas les moyens d'aller si loin en haute mer pour retrouver une kujira. Alors quand Duo m'a parlé de vous…Je me suis dit que c'était un bon moyen…Mais… ".

" Vous avez changé d'avis ? ".

Il se recule de mon étreinte et s'approche de la baie qui donne vue sur le cétacé.

" J'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que c'était ridicule. Après tout, cela ne me rendra pas mon père ".

" Je suis désolé. J'ai ravivé votre douleur ".

Heero secoue vivement la tête et se tourne vers moi en souriant.

" Au contraire, vous avez guéri mon cœur. J'ai compris qu'il ne servait à rien de courir après son passé. A partir de maintenant je vivrai pour l'avenir ".

J'acquiesce. Nous nous regardons et d'un commun accord, nous rejoignons les autres sur le pont.

Là, j'ouvre de grands yeux surpris. Duo tient un harpon d'une taille incroyable et apparemment s'apprête à le lancer. J'accours en me demandant pourquoi Réléna ou Trowa n'interviennent pas.

" Arrêtez ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! ".

Trois visages étonnés se tournent vers moi.

" Que se passe-t-il Quatre ? ".

Trowa me fixe en fronçant les sourcils. Je lui montre l'arme avec fureur.

" Qu'est que c'est que ça ? ".

La voix de Duo s'élève avec sérieux.

" Ceci est un harpon utilisé pour chasser les gros cétacés ".

Il brandit l'objet sous mon nez et je recule de dégoût.

" Vous…Vous n'avez pas l'intention de… ".

Duo me regarde fixement puis devant mon air qui doit être ahuri, il éclate de rire.

" J'en avais l'intention mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de mauvaises relations avec mon futur beau-frère… ".

" Eh ! Non mais qu'est que tu racontes ? ".

Trowa a l'air stupéfait et Duo se tourne immédiatement vers lui.

" Je plaisante, je plaisante ! Bon on l'envoie à l'eau ce truc ou pas ? ".

Nous acquiesçons tous et l'Américain balance l'arme pointue par dessus bord où elle coule à pique sous son poids. Je me sens plus léger. 

Un cri aigu nous répond et nous voyons avec ravissement la baleine sauter au dessus de l'eau, comme si elle nous remerciait. Oui, je ne regrette pas d'avoir entrepris ce voyage. Le pari en valait le coup.

ô 

Je tiens ma fille par la main, elle est parfois si fatiguante mais à son âge c'est normal, on est curieux de tout.

" On va voir Tro-wa ? ".

J'acquiesce et nous nous dirigeons vers le centre ville. La chaleur s'est installée depuis plus de deux mois et je devine que notre infirmier doit être débordé de travail. Quatre a eu une excellente idée de lui proposer de s'occuper d'un dispensaire. Le jeune homme a tout de suite pris à cœur son nouveau rôle et s'en sort parfaitement. De plus, le soutien 'silencieux' de Duo doit y être pour quelque chose. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ces deux là s'entendraient si bien. Ils sont si différents. Mais ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ? C'est le cas pour eux. Duo apporte à Trowa ce que nous lui apportions par le passé. Mais avec Duo, il est plus libre, il n'est pas obligé de nous suivre, il vit sa vie. Cela me rend heureuse de le savoir si bien. 

Je soupire de soulagement quand nous atteignons le bâtiment blanc. Comme je m'y attendais une foule est amassée dans l'entrée et j'accentue ma prise sur ma fille, je ne veux pas la perdre dans tout ce monde. Une des secrétaires qui me connaît me fait signe d'approcher et me conduit directement dans le bureau de Trowa. Je la remercie et m'installe confortablement dans l'un des sofas. Ma fille va directement vers le tas de jouets et commencent à s'amuser sous mon regard attendri.

Peu de temps après, le châtain entre. Il est légèrement essoufflé mais il me sourit.

" Réléna ! Comment vas-tu ? Oh ! Et la puce est là aussi !".

Il se dirige vers la petite blonde qui s'est déjà redressée. Ils s'embrassent doucement et Trowa lui caresse les cheveux.

" Mais, dis moi tu as encore grandi toi ! ".

" Oui ! Bientôt je serais aussi grande que toi ! ".

Ils éclatent de rire tous les deux.

" Ce jour-là, tu pourras conduire le bateau toute seule ! ".

Des étoiles commencent à briller dans les yeux bleus de la petite.

" C'est vrai ? ".

Trowa hoche de la tête puis vient s'installer en face de moi, tandis que ma fille reprend ses poupées.

" Alors ? Comment vas-tu ? ".

" Quatre a envie de retourner au Japon…Il veut que Hana voit une baleine… ".

Je laisse la phrase en suspens et souris devant la tête de Trowa.

" Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ? ".

Je ris doucement puis le regarde avec tendresse.

" Voulez-vous venir avec nous ? ".

" Je crois que la question ne se pose pas. Duo sera ravi de retourner chez lui… ".

Je sens une légère tristesse derrière ces paroles.

" Trowa ? ".

" Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ici chez lui…mais là-bas "

" Tu veux mon avis ? ".

Il acquiesce et me regarde avec curiosité.

" Chez lui, c'est là où tu te trouves ! ".

Ses yeux s'adoucissent et il me remercie silencieusement. Je décide alors de lui faire part du deuxième but de ma visite.

" Hum…J'aurais besoin de tes conseils pour mon deuxième enfant… ".

ô 

Je sais maintenant qu'il existe des choses plus importantes que la vengeance ou la mort. Je sais qu'il me faudra du temps avant de trouver une personne qui puisse m'aider sur ce chemin. J'aurais aimé que ce soit toi, mais tu as déjà une famille et il serait égoïste de ma part de vouloir t'enlever à elle. Alors je patienterai, jusqu'au jour où je la rencontrerai. 

J'ai décidé de changer de métier. Je ne pêcherai plus mais permettrai aux gens de découvrir la beauté de la mer par des croisières, comme la nôtre. 

Et aujourd'hui, cinq ans après ta venue à Wakkanai, j'attends avec impatience de te voir arriver. Car, je suis heureux de savoir que tu veux recommencer avec moi ta quête de la baleine. Cette fois-ci pour ta fille, ta petite fleur []. J'ai hâte de vous revoir. Je suis si impatient que je scrute les rues avec mes jumelles.

Maintenant, j'aime cette baleine grise, je l'aime de m'avoir permis de te rencontrer. Et je sais que mon père me sourit de l'au-delà et qu'il est heureux de mon bonheur.

Bon, je sais que la fin laisse à désirer, je ferai peut-être un épilogue ou quelque chose dans le genre si on me le demande ^_^ (mais j'avoue que là, je souhaite passer à autre chose)

Ensuite, je m'excuse auprès des fans de Wu Fei, il n'apparaît pas dans cette fic car je ne voyais pas quel rôle lui donner. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous annonce que l'une des mes prochaines fics sera basée sur lui ^____^

Baleine grise : 

Epaulard :

1 J'ai fait des recherches à ce sujet, et il n'existe pas de médicament miracle…j'ai donc inventé ^__^

2 Mon dieu! C'est moi qui aie écrit ça????? LOL

3 C'est la baleine…

4 Meanne? On ne rigole pas!!! ^_____^ 

5 poisson diable

6 fleur se dit Hana en japonais ^__^


End file.
